The Story of the Serpent King Orochi
by nikkychin7
Summary: A complete retelling on Orochi's story, from when he was transformed to a demon and all the way to the events in WO1-WO3U. A more dramatic and darker theme for I'm using his true consciousness Yinglong. Read and Review please :)


The Story of Orochi

Summary:

A complete retelling of Orochi's story but dedicated to his side of view, where it will be dramatize to a much more darker theme. With Yinglong, the true consciousness of Orochi sometimes emerging from the depths of his soul.

From when he was transformed and all the way until he was resealed by Shangdi, his former master. Pity the guy, at least. And I still can't get him out of my head... You're addicting, y'know. And that makes it the 4th story I wrote for Orochi, 2 of them are dedicated to him- scratch that! 3 of them are dedicated to him because this is the 3rd story just for him!

Gah! Warriors Orochi does not belong to me! If I did, I would find a way to transform Orochi back to his former self and not seal him up! Prologue will be in your POV, Orochi's gonna tell you the story about himself as you listen!

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

_No one would talk much in society if they knew how often they misunderstood others_

- **Johann Wolfgang Von Goethe**

_Insert WO3 OST - Moonlight -_

A demon could be seen walking in a forest, under the starry night and the bright full moon. The trees and bushes glistened with dew drops as they illuminate the moon's rays. The flowers were at their beauty peak as they stood high and mighty. The sky had nothing but glowing diamonds

The demon walking in this beautiful forest was a serpent. In nothing but his serpentine navy blue armor, claws so long it could pierce the heart of a human in one blow. Shoulder pads with the design of a snakes' head, his helmet was also like that. Black hair tied in a pony tail, he had a few bags he let down on his demonic face.

His blue scales and black markings made him looked rather much more fierce than others o his kind, but he was never demon to begin with either. Once human, or rather mystic. He was a cursed being, a man misunderstood by his comrades and the world. Trying to fight for them, to protect them from all harm... But all he got was a stab in the back

'_The sins I have done could not be forgive' _he sighed in his mind as he crutched down to pick a purple flower from a nearby bush. The dew drops covered the beautiful thing, he looked at the many petaled flower before he started walking again. Holding the plant on his right, he used his demonic energy to transform it into a small staff. The stem of the flower thickens and hardens, the petals scattered into the air as it floated above the head of the staff.

A soft violet glow could be seen on top, as if it was the one who controlled the petals. Vines began to grow around the stem, it had encircled around it. He smiled in satisfaction before thinking, _'I should go to the lake now, they are probably already waiting for me to come'_ and so he continued his journey

Finally, he reached his destination. A large crescent-shaped lake filled with a large variety of koi fishes, any color, any shape, any size. Even of there were so many, the lake still looked empty. Lotus, lilies and their leafy pads were growing there. A large variety of them as well. You could see the colorful flowers from a mile away. Ultra pink, royal yellow, orange peel, diamond, cyan, mauve mellow, heliotrope, violet and so much more. But none was more beautiful than that of the Jade Lotus, that floated in the centre of the lake.

The moon's reflection encircled the beautiful lotus. It was the only white lotus existed in the lake, it had not grown, nor reproduce of its own kid, nor move, and was the oldest of all. Created by the Jade Emperor himself, by using a single drop of his blood onto a seed he had created the magnificent flower. It's goal? To see the truth of everyone, and everything. They now called this large lake as the Lake of Truth, a lake that reflects one's heart and true desires.

He breathed in the fresh air there and exhaled slowly. How long has he not visited the lake? A millennia, because he was imprisoned or rather sealed in somewhere he could no longer remember. The snake had always liked the particular area, he always visited the lake when he had some free time. It was... Soothing, even if his body was that of a demon his heart will always remain human.

He looked at the other side, to see two children. A boy and a girl around the age of nine or ten, both were wearing a matching white shirt and black short pants. Crimson, slitted eyes and black long hair tied in a low pony tail. They stood there, looking at the demon before sitting down lotus style at the edge of the lake. He followed their move as he took of his helmet and placed it on his right side, he undid his hair and let it free.

The children waited patiently for the snake, like they were told to. The serpent used the staff he created before, he sent it to the middle where the white lotus was. He used his demonic powers to place the stem just above the centre of it, as it transformed its petals white and glowed brightly. He looked at the children

"Being misunderstood felt like a sword stabbed into you by a friend, my sister and I always felt that way" the boy said as he placed a finger on the lake, creating a single ripple. The demon nodded in agreement, "I understand completely... There is no crime greater than treachery" he said, until he began to chuckle. He had said those exact same phrase to the humans while they were in his world, but it always hurt when you have to put up an act

An act that showed your dark side rather than your light side. Hatred, betrayal, madness, despair, atrocious, gruesome, sinister, despicable and the most awful... Misunderstood. All of them, his acts towards humanity were just for show. For them to loath him, despise him to the brick of killing him. It was better for them not to know of his past, or else they would hesitate to end his life.

"Mister, how hard do you have your life?" Asked the girl as she tilted her tiny head to the right. The snake looked at her and opened his mouth, no words were spoken. The words were swallowed back into his throat, they wouldn't come out no matter how hard he tried. He closed his scaly lips as he used his forefinger to touch the surface of the lake, a small ripple appeared

"It might be best if I just show you, child" he said as the water began to glow bright, from the middle an image slowly emerged. It spread vastly as the lotuses, lilies and their leaves began to move away, letting the children to see the clearer image of it, "Children" he said to them, "This is my story to you... A story of a man misunderstood and misled, betrayed and trusted... The Story of the Serpent King, Orochi"

To be continued...

* * *

Tell me what I think! This will be my masterpiece and totally devoted to Orochi! See ya next time! :)


End file.
